The Words You Never Said
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: This is a one shot based around the 3rd June Raw. Paul doesn't like his storyline and shuts his wife Stephanie out, refusing to open up to her at all. When he won't open up her Stephanie's mind goes into overdrive imagining everything that could be going on. Can Paul convince Stephanie of the true reason behind him shutting her out? Can they get back on track together?


"Where are we going Daddy?"

Paul turned around with shoes in hand to see his four year old daughter stood there with hopeful eyes, "Daddy is going to the couch to put his shoes on before Mommy tells him off and puts him in the dog house. I don't know where you're going."

The hopeful look quickly turned into a pout, "but I asked Mommy and she said I had to ask you."

Laughing softly he shook his head, "well if Mommy won't tell you then Daddy can't either."

Walking past his daughter he headed for the couch to put his shoes on turning his head briefly just in time to see her running back off towards the kitchen where Stephanie and the other two girls were. He felt a little bad teasing her but both he and Stephanie had agreed not to tell the girls they were taking them to the arena today.

As Stephanie collected the dishes from the table she couldn't help but shake her head at the way all three girls were huddled together deep in whispered discussions after Murphy has returned from talking to Paul, "Aurora and Murphy can you please go and clean your teeth please? I want to get out of here at some point this side of Christmas please."

The two eldest girls ran off to do as their Mom had said whilst Stephanie loaded up the dishwasher. Turning around she smiled at her youngest as she stood there arms outstretched, picking the little girl up she balanced her on her hip noticing the sad look on her face, "what's wrong?"

Vaughn shook her head, "Rory said you's getting rid of me."

Laughing Stephanie shook her head, "that is not true. It's just a surprise, a good surprise but a surprise all the same."

Frowning Vaughn studied her Mom's face, "pwomise?"

Nodding her head Stephanie pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "I promise. Come on, let's go and get your teeth cleaned too."

Carrying the little girl out of the kitchen she headed for the stairs, she'd have to have a stern word with her eldest daughter later.

Half an hour later and finally everybody was ready to leave. Opening the front door knowing the girls would be surprised to see the bus Stephanie ushered them all outside, "come on you three, let's get on the bus."

Small squeals could be hard before Murphy started singing, "we're going to eat pizza."

Aurora was quick to shake her head and admonish her sister, "it's ee-beet-sa not eat pizza."

Stephanie turned her head to look at her husband who was carrying all of the bags she glared at him, "see what you did by showing them that song?"

Paul chuckled at his wife and quickly set his daughters right before World War 3 began, "Aurora, Murphy, technically you're both right because although it is 'Ibiza' it sounds like they say 'eat pizza' so no arguing, just get on the bus please."

Smiling gratefully at her husband Stephanie was relieved that there was no fighting as the girls climbed onto the bus.

Locking up the house Paul was looking forward to taking the girls to the arena but he wasn't looking forward to the show, he wasn't a big fan of the way his storyline was going because tonight he kind of had to fight with his wife on international television and he hated it.

Climbing onto the bus he stored the bags before he made his way into the lounge area to see everybody sat on the couch with the TV on, "is there room for a small one?"

Murphy giggled, "you're not small Daddy."

Paul pretended to be offended by widening his eyes and putting his hand over his heart, "are you saying I'm fat?"

Vaughn giggled at her Father's dramatics, "yes."

Quickly kneeling on the floor Paul reached forward and stared tickling his youngest, "you little monster, I'm going to get you."

All the little girl could do was laugh and kick her legs as she tried to squirm away from him but she was stuck between her Mom and oldest sister, "Daaaddddyy."

Stephanie gave Paul a light tap on the arm, "stop tickling her and sit down properly please, the bus is starting to move."

Mock saluting her he moved to sit down next to Aurora, "yes Ma'am."

Laying his arm along the back of the seat he smiled as his eldest daughter cuddled into his side and he relaxed as they travelled towards the arena.

An hour into the journey Aurora looked up at her Dad, "isn't Raw today?"

Playing it off he shrugged his shoulders, "I decided to skip work and hang out with my four favourite ladies in the whole entire universe."

"Won't Grandpa be mad?"

Paul pointed at his wife, "ask Mommy, it was her idea to skip work so she should know."

Stephanie had heard the conversation and could strangle Paul for passing it off to her, "Grandpa will be fine, I promise."

Satisfied that nobody was in trouble Aurora relaxed again.

Arriving at the arena Paul was first to climb off the bus and smiled at Vince who was there to greet them, "they have no idea we are here."

Vince smiled, "just as I like it."

Paul put the bags on the floor before he went back to the bus to supervise the girls climbing off so nobody fell. Blocking Vince from the girls' view he helped them down one at a time delighting as they ran towards their Grandpa the minute they saw him. With all three girls safely on the ground and likely in Vince's arms Paul held his hand out to Stephanie to help her down the step, "there you go Madam."

Smiling softly she nodded her head at him, "thank you kind Sir." Turning her attention to her Dad she smiled seeing him being hugged by all three girls, "hi Dad."

Vince lifted his head and smiled at his daughter, "good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my little angels?"

Paul smirked, "if they're your angels what does that make Shane's kids? The devils?"

Smacking her hand against her husband's chest she glared at him, "you are walking a thin line buddy." Turning her attention to her Dad she shrugged, "they're off school, Raw is close to home so why not? I can always take them home if you'd prefer."

She'd barely finished speaking before there was four cries of "'no!"

There was one person she'd noticed hadn't said no so turning to her Dad she said, "why don't you take the girls inside and we'll be in in a minute?"

Noticing the sudden tension in the air Vince nodded his head, "come on girls, I'll show you my office."

As soon as her Dad and the girls were out of sight Stephanie turned her to her husband, "okay so why are you not against me taking the girls home?"

Paul shrugged, "I never said that, I just figured you didn't need me to say no too."

Frowning it was hard not for her to see how odd he appeared to be right now after they had arrived at the arena, "sure, if you think I believe that then you must think I am stupid. If you've forgotten we have been married for nearly ten years now so I know when you're lying to me."

"It's not important."

"It is to me. As your wife I don't like it when you're not happy and right now it is clear that you are not happy."

Not wanting to discuss it because he knew she'd attempt to change the storyline for tonight to make him happy he shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

When her husband was stubborn he was **really** stubborn so knowing this and seeing the stubbornness in his eyes she gave in, "okay fine, but I will hold you to it."

Chuckling softly he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Slipping his hand into hers he led her into the arena to follow her Dad to his office to make sure the girls weren't causing too much mischief.

Preparation for the show had gone well despite Paul still seeming a little off but she was at a loss as to what was going on with him. Walking back from the Special Olympics celebration she headed for their locker room to change ready for the show she was fully prepared to be greeted by mayhem but as she got closer to the locker room there was no screaming or laughter and she wondered what Paul was doing with the kids. Pushing the door open she smiled seeing all four of them snuggled together on the couch reading a book, "wow, I thought for sure they'd all be as high as kites."

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I decided we'd keep it quiet and subdued."

Raising her eyebrow she looked at her husband oddly as she walked over to get her suit to change in to, "I'm going to change, I'll be back now."

Simply nodded his head Paul went back to finishing the book with the girls.

As Stephanie walked out of the bathroom Paul shut the book as he finished it, "all done." Turning his attention to his wife he said, "what shall we do with the girls whilst we film this stupid segment?"

Shrugging she had failed to notice before that he was no longer in his suit, "I'm sure the Divas will watch them for an hour."

Playfully Paul groaned, "oh no, I don't want my babies being corrupted."

Laughing Stephanie shook her head, "don't worry, I don't think they can be corrupted in an hour or so but let's find out. We need to get this segment filmed."

Standing up from the couch Paul didn't see a need to argue with her as she was right and he had brought it up, "come on then."

Half an hour later and the segment was filmed and the show was about to begin but Paul still seemed off, "are you okay Paul?"

Lifting his head he nodded it slowly, "sure, just thinking about the show."

Moving closer to him she perched herself in his lap wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "when will you tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

"Later, once we're done here."

Carefully moving her from his lap he went and rifled through his bag looking for nothing in particular, he just wanted to put some distance between them as having her so close he was bound to just tell her everything and he didn't want to just yet.

Stephanie couldn't help but feel hurt by the way Paul was behaving and before she knew it the words were out of her mouth, "don't you love me anymore?"

Before Paul was able to respond there was a knock at the door, "Stephanie we need you like yesterday."

Sighing heavily she raked her fingers through her hair and got up from the couch, "I guess this is me."

Nodding his head he held up his phone, "I'll text Vickie to check on the girls."

Walking out of the room she took a quick look back at Paul but he wasn't looking at her but instead was looking at his phone.

Frowning she headed to the guerilla waiting for her cue before she went down to the ring and cut her promo.

As she was cutting her promo she knew she was coming off slightly more bitchy than she was meant to be but she couldn't help it has her mind was preoccupied with her husband's behaviour today. The day was meant to be a happy family day but instead he was moody and weird and now she was moody.

Finishing up in the ring she walked to the back with her Dad before she separated from him to go and talk to her husband before their promo with her Dad. Walking into the locker room she frowned seeing the locker room empty, "asshole."

To pass the time whilst she waited for the promo in the locker room with Paul and her Dad Stephanie went to check up on the kids, if anything could put a smile on her face right now it would be them.

Walking into the locker room they were using to shoot the promo after checking on the girls she collapsed onto the couch rubbing her temples, had he fallen out of love with her? Was he seeing someone else?

Vince walked in and saw the tension in his daughter. Sitting down beside her he placed his hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Lifting her head she looked at her Dad and plastered on a smile, "sure, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Looking at her Dad shocked she pretended to have no idea what he was talking about, "what are you talking about? Everything is fine."

Before Vince could reply there was a knock at the door to inform them that the segment was about to begin.

Paul stormed into the room and Stephanie stood up to greet her husband, kissing him on the cheek she let her lips linger there for a minute but she got absolutely no reaction from him at all which felt like a dagger to her heart and confirmed in her mind that something was wrong between them. As the segment continued she felt like she was on auto pilot saying her lines and watching her Dad and husband argue, looking into Paul's eyes they were blank and void of all emotion and it was so unlike him, normally he was so passionate about his storylines.

As her Dad walked out of the office and she shut the door behind him she leant on the door resting her head against the cold wood taking a few deep breaths until she could get out of the room for some fresh air.

Now that all of the segments were done and nothing could be changed Paul decided to be honest with his wife but seeing her reaction right now made him feel bad. Walking over to her her put his chest against her back sliding one arm around her waist to hold her and resting his other hand on the door beside her head, "I'm sorry."

She was already on the verge of tears before he came over and having him be so close, to be holding her and for him to apologise she couldn't help the few tears that escaped. Swallowing thickly she tried to keep her emotions in check, "for . . . what?"

Pressing a soft kiss to her neck he felt horrible because he could sense the emotion, "for being an asshole."

Turning around in his arm she had to face him despite the tears still rolling down her cheeks, "being an asshole as in not walking away sooner? Being an asshole for marrying me full stop?"

His eyes widened and his hands immediately moved to frame her face with his thumbs rubbing the tears away, "fuck no to both of those things. I'm sorry for being an asshole and shutting you out today."

"Why did you shut me out today? What did I do wrong?"

Continuing to rub her cheeks gently with his thumbs he felt even worse right now, "you didn't do anything, it was this storyline. I hate the way you have been brought into this, I hate the way my family and the girls were mentioned, I just hate the way it is going. I know it's a storyline and I understand the importance of emphasising the points of brain injury but it doesn't make it any easier when it is me, when it is my family being brought in, with the thought of my kids crying over it. I just withdrew because I knew if I said anything to you about it you would have the storyline changed and I know Vince had his heart set on this and I . . ."

Thoroughly frustrated by his lack of breathing Stephanie leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips preventing him from talking any longer. The second she felt him responding to the kiss she pulled back and smiled at him, "much better, thank you."

Raising an eyebrow he tilted his head, "what's better?"

Placing her hands on his waist she rubbed his sides gently, "you stopped rambling which is much better."

Pouting he gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster, "you could have just told me to shut up."

"And where's the fun in that? I much prefer the kissing option."

Bending his head forward he nuzzled her neck, "you and me both."

Sniggering lowly she shook her head, "back to the conversation we were having. You could have just talked to me about it you know and if you didn't want it changed it didn't have to be but it may have made you feel better about it."

Lifting his head he looked at her seriously and blushed, "I never thought of it like that."

Laughing she slapped his chest gently, "goofball."

Rubbing his chest his eye twinkled as he looked into her eyes, "that is the second time you have hit me today, keep those hands in check Missy."

Smirking she rubbed his chest gently, "what about when my hands do this?"

Groaning he grabbed her hands to stop her movements, "I'm thinking you need to stop."

Continuing to rub his chest with her fingers she had the exact same twinkle in her eyes that was in his, "I think I don't, I am enjoying myself and your chest feels so good beneath my fingers."

"I thought you were mad with me."

Shaking her head she continued teasing his chest, "no, I was just upset because I thought you didn't want me any longer."

Letting go of her wrists he slipped his arm to the side and turned the lock on the door, "trust me, I **always** want you."

Sliding her arms up and around his neck she smiled as his hands slipped between them and undid the button on her jacket before he moved his hands beneath the jacket and slid them around her waist, "first the lock on the door and now you're starting to undress me. I'm thinking a pattern is developing right about now."

Pulling her shirt up by the sides untucking it from her trousers he slid his hands beneath it moving them up to palm her breasts through her bra, "you know if you give me an inch I'll take a mile."

Moving her hands to his waist she untucked his shirt before sliding her hands beneath it scraping his stomach gently with her nails, "and you know anything you can do I can do better."

"I think we've hit a stalemate."

Removing her hands from his shirt she shrugged her jacket off before she pulled her top over her head, "I think we've not."

Groaning as he watched his wife disrobe in front of him Paul wanted her so badly but they were so close to where someone could hear them, "what are we doing right now?"

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him oddly, "don't tell me all of the hits to the head have finally had an effect on your brain and you can't see what's happening."

Smirking as he drank in the sight of his half naked wife in front of him he shook his head at her, "believe me I know **exactly** what is happening but we are so close to everybody walking around, it's not exactly professional."

"Well we would just have to be very quiet but if you don't want to that's okay."

Bending down she grabbed her top from the floor ready to put it on but before she could he grabbed it from her hand, "if you think you can be quiet then I am more than happy to continue."

Reaching for the bottom of his shirt she started to roll it up his body, "I thought you would see it my way."

His arms raised as he allowed her to pull the shirt off his body before he slipped his arms around her back and undid her bra pulling it off before he pulled her against his chest, "I always see it your way, you make sure of it."

His lips crashed against hers as his hands slid up behind her head to fist in her hair holding her face so close to his as they continued to kiss before her hands slid between them and undid his pants but not yet pushing them down his legs.

Breaking the kiss as they were in desperate need of some air Paul rested his head on her shoulder panting gently as he moved his hands between them to undo her pants, "you know I hate it when you wear pants."

Pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder she couldn't help but smirk a little against his skin, "but they're so practical and it's fun to tease you."

Spinning them around her pushed her back so she fell down onto the couch, "I'll show you what teasing is."

Dropping gently to his knees in front of her he pulled her shoes off of her feet before he reached for the waistband of her trousers gripping them and the waistband of her thong in his hands before he pulled them down as she lifted her hips to aid him. Once she was naked he pulled her to the edge of the couch as crawling up her body placing gentle kisses against her skin as he moved up at the same time as he forced her to lay back on the couch enjoying the way she was moaning lowly and writhing beneath the touch of his lips.

Reaching her face he pressed soft kisses all over before pressing a final one to her lips, "hmm I love you."

Shifting herself so she was laying flat on the couch she smiled up at him as he climbed on top of her pushing his jeans down just enough to free himself, "I love you too."

Bending down he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss to muffle her moans as he entered her joining them as one.

Reaching for her discarded underwear Stephanie smirked at her husband as he pulled his pants up again, "well that was fun."

Raising his eyebrow as he did up the button on his pants he shook his head, "fun? I don't think that's what I would describe it as."

"Fun is the PG description, I'll save the explicit description for later when we are alone."

Getting dressed in silence the two of them stole glances at the other.

Once Paul was fully dressed he picked Stephanie's jacket up from the floor and sat down on the arm of the couch holding on to it.

Reaching for her jacket Stephanie went to take it from him but he held on tightly, "I need my jacket please."

Shaking his head he kept his grip on it, "I need to tell you something first so it is very clear."

Looking at him strangely she let go of her jacket and just nodded allowing him to continue.

"I need to tell you that I will never leave you. Steph I love you so much that sometimes it hurts and I couldn't bear to lose you. I'm sorry I shut you out today but I knew if I told you the truth then you'd change it and then your Dad would be pissed and I just didn't want that to happen."

Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting her position to be clear too, "I understand but you need to promise me something."

Without hesitation he nodded, "whatever it is I'll do it."

"Next time you're not happy about something talk to me, I don't care if you don't want it changed but just talk to me please. It's better to get it off your chest than it is to keep it inside of you and dwell on it."

"Okay I can do that, I promise."

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips he handed her jacket to her, "I think you'd better put this on and we will go and relieve Vickie of the girls."

Stepping back she pulled her jacket in doing the button up before she ran her fingers through her hair to hide what they had been doing.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she slipped her hand into Paul's and led him towards the door quietly unlocking it before they slid out of the office and went to get the girls.

Pushing the door of the locker room open Stephanie smiled as Aurora and Murphy came running towards her, "Mommy!"

Smiling she bent down and hugged them both as they ran into her, "were you two good for Aunt Vickie?"

Both girls nodded vigorously, "we watched you on TV."

Pressing a soft kiss to both of their cheeks she smiled brighter their enthusiasm was so infectious, "did you really? What did you think?"

Aurora was first to answer, "you looked pretty."

Next it was Murphy's turn, "yeah. They didn't like you saying Daddy couldn't wrestle."

Chuckling she stood back up looking over to see Paul holding a sleeping Vaughn in his arms, "they weren't happy I know but it's fun getting booed, isn't it Vickie?"

Vickie nodded her head, "yes it is, it's the best feeling in the world."

Looking up at her Mom Aurora was curious, "what took so long Mommy? Aunt Vickie said you'd be back ages ago."

Looking over at her husband she shook her head at the twinkle in his eye, "Mommy and Daddy had to talk, didn't we Daddy?"

Paul quickly nodded his head, "yeah, we had to **talk**. Come on girls though, it's past your bedtime."

Pouting the girls allowed Stephanie to lead them out of the room waving back at Vickie as they left as Paul nodded at Vickie, "thank you for this and sorry we took so long."

Shrugging her shoulders Vickie didn't mind, "I didn't mind, they are a pleasure to be around. I'm just glad you look happy now."

Shifting Vaughn a little in his arms he nodded, "I am, thank you. I'll see you next week."

Vickie nodded her head as he walked out of the room, "yes you will."

Meeting Stephanie outside of the room he sighed softly as the girls chattered away about

Stephanie's appearance in the ring, "I swear these three are going to turn out exactly like you and will be desperate to get in the ring."

Raising her eyebrow as she stared at him she shook her head, "you can talk, you're not exactly one to shy away from the ring."

Smiling innocently he slipped his free arm around her shoulder, "this is true, we're both a bad influence on their career."

Leaning against her husband slightly she sighed softly, "I just want them and you to be happy."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he felt bad, "I do too and they will be because that is what we both want for them. I'm happy too, especially after how we spent the last half an hour."

Glaring at her husband she playfully pulled away from her husband and turned to Aurora and Murphy, "come on you two. Daddy will be walking home."

"What about Vaughn?"

Turning her head to look at him she smirked, "you're going to lie her down and then you're going to get off the bus and you will walk home."

Turning back around she slipped between the girls and held their hands as she led them towards the exit.

Laughing he followed behind the three of them as they walked away, "I love you too baby."


End file.
